Dust bunny
by White Dog 2
Summary: [Tyka] Tyson has been all alone in a hotel room for a week, missing his teammates. One in particular. When they finally come back, will Ty be able to control himself? [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Don't hate me for making this so short and pointless. Oh, and don't hate me for being beautiful, either. Hah hah.

**Disclaimer:** I own too much free time, but that's about it.

**Warning:** shonen-ai

(O)

Nine thirty-one. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Nine thirty-two. 60 more seconds and it would be nine thirty-three.

God, but life could suck. Tyson Granger let out an exasperated sigh and turned on his stomach on the leather couch, staring at the floor. He needed a break from staring at the clock. His stinging eyes started to wander upwards and landed on a little dust bunny in the corner. There it was, sitting all alone, grey, miserable and dull, in the big, cold, dark corner of the room, and all of its friends were probably on the other side of the room, having left it all by itself. They were probably partying and having fun, but this dust bunny had nobody. It was all alone.

Tyson closed his eyes and sniffed slightly. What right did those dust bunny jerks have to leave this one all alone in the corner?! Didn't they understand that it was feeling lonely?! Dust bunnies should not be left alone, they were social beings!! They needed their friends around, or they might... even die!! Tyson's eyes started to water and he blinked the moisture away quickly, getting up from the couch. He grimaced slightly; he had been lying for so long it felt like every muscle in his body was asleep, and now the tingling started. But he didn't care; he had more important things to worry about. He had to save the lonely dust bunny and put it somewhere nice.

Courageously, Tyson bent down and gently picked up the fuzzy ball, then getting up. He looked around the dimly lit hotel room and wondered where he would put it. Then he got it: the kitchenette closet. There were extra towels in there, on which the dust bunny could rest. Tyson started walking towards the closet, his brain screaming to him what the hell he was doing. He shrugged indifferently; he had already started, might as well finish the task. He opened the door and set the ball on a towel, patting it lightly. Then he closed it. He stared at the door for a second.

"What am I doing?!" he asked, his voice sounding alien and almost echoing in the room. "Get a grip. I have to get a grip." He walked around, hands idly stuck in the back pockets of his new, black jeans. It was the same circle he had walked a million times in the past week. In this room. Without anyone.

Max, Kai, Chief, Rei. He hadn't seen them or even heard their voices for over a week. Mr Dickinson had announced out of the blue he needed Tyson to separate from the others and took them up in the mountains of China. To train. Without him. Because he was so _good_. Tyson had spent a week at a hotel in downtown Beijing. Sure, it was a very nice hotel at that, but it didn't compare to the company of his friends. He missed them so much he had even started to lose some of his appetite, and it didn't even strike him. This was the little bubble he lived in, completely out of touch with the world, and he was sure there was absolutely no way this could benefit the team.

Tyson let out an agitated huff, blowing a dark blue bang out of his eyes, only for it to fall right back. What the hell was Mr Dickinson thinking? The pony-tailed teen couldn't wait to see the others and tell them off for obeying the old geezer. But mostly, just see their faces. Tyson walked to the window, rubbing his bare left elbow; he was wearing a red, sleeveless college top with a hood. The Japanese stared out at the pitch-black sky, for the spectacular neon light show down in the streets awoke nothing in him anymore. It was easier to see his friends' faces against the dark background. Max's wide, blue eyes, cute freckled cheeks and sunny smile, Chief pushing his glasses up his nose matter-of-factly, Rei smiling that mysterious smile of his.

Tyson pushed his hands in the college pockets on the front, stretching the already shapeless fabric. He leaned against the cold frame of the window, closed his eyes and let his head slump. He could almost see Kai the way he last remembered him, in the cab while they were driving to the hotel. They had no idea then that they would be separated in a matter of hours. Max and Tyson had been joking and goofing around, exited about staying in a five star hotel in Beijing, downtown. Rei was sitting next to Max, eyes closed and arms crossed, dozing slightly. Kai sat opposite of him, looking out of the window. Chief had been next to the driver.

Max had said something very silly, and Tyson laughed so much his eyes started to water. He was wiping his cheeks, smiling broadly, and looked to his right side. Kai had taken his attention off the window, and now Tyson was caught by auburn orbs, staring straight into his misty blue ones. The neon lights flowed up and down Kai's silhouette, making the grey, silky bangs framing his ivory face shine softly. Tyson remembered feeling a sudden drought in his throat. The look in the Russian's eyes... his lips were ever so slightly curved up, not really a smile, more like something that was considering showing itself to him. Whether or not it should make itself known to Tyson, reveal itself. Tyson saw all this in Kai's dark amber eyes, in that promise of a smile, in that one second, and his heart nearly skipped a beat.

Tyson's breathing sped up and he straightened up and away from the window, wiping cold, sweaty palms against his thighs. He had to think about something else. Why did something like that happen and then he got isolated for a week with nothing to do but stare at the walls and remember Kai's face.

"I'm gonna kill Mr Dickinson," he grumbled and walked to the couch, flopping down joylessly. He stared at the VCR time: nine forty-five. Tyson blinked; something told him he should remember that time, but what...? Then he got it and jumped up. His favourite TV show would start any second now, at least he would get some distraction from his boredom.

(O)

Tyson groaned in pain and let the remote drop on the coffee table. Damn commercials. Now he would have to wait another 5 minutes for a chance to escape from reality again. There was a male body in the shower, rubbing shower gel on himself. It seemed to be something of an aphrodisiac, for a woman joined him in two seconds and started rubbing him as well. Tyson rolled his eyes and got up, stretching a little.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn," he mumbled out loud for some reason and walked to the kitchenette, opening a drawer and taking out a bag of seeds. He threw them in the microwave and got a huge bowl. He got some soda and M&Ms as well, pouring the candy in a bowl. He didn't feel like it, but maybe chewing would occupy some of his attention away from... wrong thoughts. He sat back on the couch, two bowls on his lap and a bottle between his knees, trying very carefully to reach for the remote he hadn't figured out to pick before sitting down. His fingertips almost touched it... almost...

Then the doorbell rang.

"OH MY GOD!! GUYS GUYS GUYS!!!" Tyson yelled and charged up, the snacks flying through the air like dirt after an explosion. He nearly knocked over a lamp running to the door and tore it open. There they were, in thick jackets and wool scarfs, cheeks and nosetips red, looking somewhat like eskimos. Tyson nearly jumped in the air once.

"Guys!! You're back!!" he yelled and charged without warning.

"Ooompf!" Tyson's tackle knocked the air out of Rei, who was standing closest to the door, "Christ, Ty, calm down," he laughed, patting the younger teen on the back. Max grinned, tapping the bluenette as well before walking in the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyson warned and pounced Max from behind. They fell on the floor laughing, and Rei, Kenny and finally Kai entered the hotel room. Tyson playfully punched Max's immune wool-leather lump of a coat, making the blonde laugh hysterically. Kai, Kenny and Rei set down their luggage. Tyson got up, his face glowing with joy and turned to the others, giving Kenny an insane grin. The brunette barely had time to sweatdrop before his oldest friends jumped him and lifted him in the air. Kenny _hated_ that.

"Let me down, I'm not a-"

"Good to see ya, Chief!" Tyson laughed and shook the lithe teen a bit, emphasizing how his feet dangled in the air.

"Tyson I swear if you don't let me down right now-!!!" the spectacled boy yelled, but his voice was missing its edge; he was glad to see Tyson, too. Finally the ponytailed male set Kenny on the floor and caught his breath a little. He turned to look at his captain. Kai had unwrapped the thick, blue wool scarf, his strong neck now bare, and opened his long, black jacket. There was a slight shade of pink, from the cold, on his nose tip and chisled cheek bones. He seemed to be breathing a bit deeper than usual. 'Probably from the luggage carrying and everything,' Tyson thought, mouth slightly open. He stared up into Kai's eyes, even darker than before, and he felt like Kai was looking for something in his expression, waiting for something. Searching for him.

But he couldn't really touch Kai, could he? His jacket was open already, leaving his warm, firm lightly clad body exposed, much more so than the others. But god, if he didn't look good enough to eat... Tyson swalloved hard. He just knew if he approached Kai now and wrapped his arms around him, he couldn't help but kiss him.

Hands draped over Tyson's shoulders.

"Well, aren't you going to make our captain feel welcome?" Rei asked in Tyson's ear.

**TBC...?**


	2. Lill' Jay

**A/N:** Wow. That's a lot of reviews for one chapter. To be honest, I had no idea where to take the events, so I just improvised. A lot. Heh heh. Thanks for the reviews, anyhow.

**Warning:** lots and lots of OOCness

(O)

Rei's hands disappeared. Tyson's eyes blinked a few times and dropped to the floor hopelessly. 'What am I supposed to do? Pounce him like the rest? So that he suspects nothing? But I _want_ him to suspect something… what if I accidentally kiss him? Maybe I should just-'

Tyson was brought out of his feverish musings by a shuffle and looked up. Kai had shifted his weight uncomfortably. Tyson had never seen him do that before. The look in his reserved eyes was almost a bit… pained?

Tyson hurried to Kai and slid his arms around his waist and pressed his face in the warm, heaving chest, nuzzling it once. Tyson didn't want his captain to think for one second he hadn't missed him. A smile rose to the pony-tailed boy's lips as he felt arms wrapping around him clumsily and closing him in an embrace. The coarse wool of the jacket tickled Tyson's bare arms, but it was worth it, when he felt the tension in Kai's body slowly melting away.

"Good to see ya," Tyson whispered, squeezing his captain closer. He felt a low rumble, as if Kai had chuckled. Tyson lifted his face a little bit and was staring straight at pale, plump lips, turned slightly upwards.

"You missed me?" came the low question, accompanied with a hint of a smirk. Tyson just grinned. Who was he to deny it?

"Almost as much as you missed me," the bluenette murmured back, eyelids drooping slyly.

"Oh really…?" Kai muttered, his lips slowly stretching into a smirk. It sent chills down the dragon's spine. Tyson looked up into deep, dark, burning eyes, and his heart charged into a wild gallop when he felt hands pressing his back, bringing him closer. Kai brought his lips closer to his, searching for permission in lidded, stormy blue eyes. Tyson got up on his toes, tilted his head to the right and let his eyes slide shut. He felt Kai's breath mingling with his when they were only half an inch apart. 'Oh god yes…'

"EEEEEEWWW! What the hell is that!!?" Tyson's eyes shot open and he remembered where he was. His teammates. Behind him.

The pony-tailed male turned around and straightened his shirt self-consciously, trying to even his breath. To his great relief, he realized the screamer hadn't even noticed them. Rei pulled his hand out of the kitchenette closet; nose wrinkled, and showed the reason of his outrage to them.

"You call this a five star hotel?? There's a frickin' dust ball in the kitchen closet!! On a clean towel!! How gross is that?!" he fumed. Tyson stared at the Chinese, mouth hanging open, and then at the bunny, squashed between cruel fingers.

"Don't hurt it!" Tyson yelled and ran to the Neko-jin. He grabbed Rei's arm, pulling the fuzz ball out of his grasp as carefully as he could. Rei gaped at the bluenette who walked to the counter, took out an empty chocolate box and tenderly put the dust bunny in. Then he went in his bedroom, placed it on his pillow and came back. His whole team was gaping at him.

"What the…?" Max mumbled.

"Tyson, are you sure you're not coming down with something?" Kenny asked nervously. Tyson shrugged, a bit awkward, and then happened to look at his captain. Kai had removed his jacket and was putting it on the coat hanger. Tyson bit his lower lip thoughtfully. 'If only Rei hadn't interrupted…' Tyson slapped his hands together and grinned at Max.

"How about some hot chocolate?" he suggested. Max smiled hugely and nodded along with Kenny, and Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"Knowing you, there will be more marshmallows than milk. Let me do it," he said, but Tyson lifted a hand in protest.

"I don't want to hear any of that. You must be freezing. Just go sit on the couch and I'll take care of everything," he mock-commanded, and got a grin out of the Chinese who surrendered and took his jacket off as well. Max, Kenny and Rei walked to the sofa. Tyson went to the closet and opened it, taking some ingredients out. When he closed the door, Kai was standing behind it.

"I told you to go sit on the couch," Tyson said.

"I've been sitting in the cab for an hour," Kai said, "sitting is the last thing I need right now." Tyson swallowed hard and felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"Oh, ok," he mumbled and looked down at the supplies. They worked in silence. Tyson measured the sugar and cocoa in the milk and Kai put the water boiler on. He glanced at Tyson, who was dropping the white, soft candy lumps in each mug, a slight grin on his face. The pony-tailed boy was obviously going to put the most candy in his own mug.

"Here, you stir the milk," Kai said and took the candy bag from Tyson. He filled one mug to the rim. Tyson grinned.

"I didn't know you liked marshmallows that much," the dragon chuckled. Kai put the bag aside and looked at his younger teammate. Suddenly he slid a hand under Tyson's loose college top and brushed it lightly down his back.

"It's for you. I couldn't help noticing you've lost weight," he said, casually pulling his hand away. A lovely shade of pink colored Tyson's cheeks.

"Oh, I, uh, t-thanks," he stuttered.

"It wasn't a compliment," Kai noted and started making tea for himself. This time Tyson _really_ blushed and looked down at his mug. 'Why is he being like that? I don't think he's ever said anything nice to me before…'

"How are those drinks coming along, waiter?" Max asked from the couch. Tyson grinned and turned to him.

"You'd better watch your mouth or I'll send you to bed without anything!" he warned. Max pouted and tilted his head to the side, blinking adorably. Tyson laughed.

"I don't know who that works on, but it sure as hell isn't me!" Max grinned and pulled the blanket around him higher over his head. He looked like an ewok. All three had gotten blankets out of a drawer and were wrapped in them on the couch. Tyson brought three mugs on the coffee table and went back to the counter where Kai was sipping on some tea. Tyson carried his own whipped-cream-chocolate-sprinkle-sugar-goo-abomination to a huge armchair and sat down. He took a sip and glanced at Kai.

"Kai, come on, get over here," Tyson asked. Kai set his tea down.

"There's no more room," he said. Tyson moved a bit to the side and patted the velvet seat, smiling at the Russian.

"This sucker's big enough for both of us," he said, "now come on before I'll drag you here." Kai exhaled lightly, not really sighing, and took his mug to the armchair. He sat down on the edge, and Tyson had to lift his right thigh over his left a bit to make room for him.

"Never mind," Kai said and tried to get up. Tyson put his mug down quickly and grabbed the dual-haired teen's shoulder.

"No! I'm gonna make this work!" He got up and pushed Kai back in the seat, then jamming himself on the edge. A concentrated frown took over Tyson's tanned features, and he finally sat down, half on Kai's lap, his right leg between Kai's thighs, and his shoulder against the Russian's chest.

"See? Not so bad," he said and took his mug. Kai looked a bit uncomfortable, but it had nothing to do with Tyson's weight.

"Tyson, my tea," he said, trying to get his thoughts elsewhere, and pointed at the coffee table.

"Oh, right!" the longhaired teen said and reached for the cup. When he handed it to Kai, their hands brushed and Tyson noticed something.

"Your hands are still cold!" he exclaimed. "Want me to rub them?" Kai stared at the teen on his lap, then glanced at his teammates warily.

"Why not," he muttered and set his beverage aside. Tyson took his right palm between his hands and started massaging tenderly, a concentrated look on his face. Rei cleared his throat and put the TV on to distract Max and Kenny. Just in case. He had been expecting something like this. Everything in Kai's tense, closed-up behavior in the last week had screamed 'I miss Tyson', and the closer they had gotten to the hotel, the livelier those maroon eyes had become.

The Chinese glanced at the two; Tyson had made himself very comfortable on Kai's lap, and was asking the Russian about what the week had been like, fondling his fingers. The dual-haired teen answered with hnhs, of course leaving out the crucial information. A small smile on his lips, the Neko-jin started to think about an excuse to leave the two alone in the living room. He just couldn't figure out anything. He knew nothing would happen before they'd be alone.

Rei sighed and leaned against the soft cushions of the couch. He yawned, and it rubbed onto Max. Unfortunately, Tyson noticed this.

"Come on, guys! I haven't seen you in a week! This ain't no time for bed yet! We're gonna watch a movie, OK?" He grabbed a TV guide from the coffee table and browsed through it. "Look, here; Kung Pow. Started five minutes ago." Tyson changed the channel and Max made a face.

"We've seen that like a million times!" he mumbled to Rei and Chief. They started watching the movie, and a few moments passed in silence. Then Kai spoke.

"The news are on channel five, switch over." Tyson frowned and stuck his tongue out at the captain playfully.

"No way, no stupid news. Read the paper," he said.

"Tyson, I've been isolated for over a week, I want to know what's going on," Kai reasoned, handing his open palm, "give me the remote." Tyson grinned and squeezed said device against his chest.

"Ain't gonna happen!" he announced. Kai sighed and reached for the remote, only to miss it by an inch as the pony-tailed boy lifted it out of his reach. He tried again, in growing annoyance, but Tyson sat up and kept it away from his hand.

"That's it," Kai grumbled and sat up, "this is your last chance, Tyson. Give it to me." Tyson grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, _of course_, Kai! Would you like fries with that?" he mocked. The others giggled. Kai's brows knitted together.

"OK; I warned you." He charged for the remote and Tyson screamed and tried to jump out of the chair. Kai pulled Tyson back on his lap and grabbed his hand. The other three watched their struggle with wide eyes. Tyson turned on his stomach and tried to shield his armpits from Kai's tickling hands.

"N-no fair, no tickliiing!! Guys, help out!!" he wheezed and giggled, and his friends just made themselves comfortable.

"Nope. You're on your own," Rei chimed and leaned back. Tyson made another attempt to jump over the arm, but Kai yanked him around and pinned his free wrist against the back of the chair, smirking.

"Now your armpit is exposed. For the last time, give it to me or I shall bring my wrath upon you," he warned. Tyson waved the remote in his free hand wildly.

"Neveeer! La résistanceeee!! Fight the Russians!!" he yelled, making his teammates laugh out loud. Kai smirked dangerously.

"Fine." He started tickling Tyson mercilessly, who squirmed and chuckled and started hitting Kai's shoulder with the remote. Kai realized the closeness of the remote and tried to grab it, but Tyson threw it over the back of the chair and it flew through the air in a high curve.

_Crack._

Everyone but Kai winced, and the others looked at each other for a second in silence. Then they burst into laughter. Tyson's face was glowing by now, and he covered his eyes with his free hand, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably. Finally, as the first, he managed to calm down a bit and looked up at Kai. His breath still uncaught, he blushed even deeper, realizing how intently Kai was staring into his eyes. The captain leaned down and gently closed the space between their lips.

Tyson sighed and tilted his head, responding to the kiss. The kiss was tender at first, but slowly, grew deeper and more passionate. Tyson slid his hand behind Kai's neck and pulled him closer, his other one squirming in Kai's grip, trying to touch him. Kai let go of it and Tyson grabbed Kai's shirt, clinging on it, making sure he'd go nowhere.

Rei, Max and Kenny sat on the sofa in stunned silence, staring at the make-out session. Max cleared his throat. No response, unless a low, throaty moan from Tyson counted (which it probably didn't).

"Um… guys…?" Max tried, sounding like a pathetic little mouse at best. Kai and Tyson's hands were roaming under each other's shirts, and Kai started kissing and sucking on Tyson's neck, drawing moans out of the flushed bluenette. Max couldn't take it anymore.

"G-U-Y-S!!!" he nearly screeched, balling his fists. Kai stopped in his ministrations and turned his head sluggishly, casting him an idle glare.

"What?" he snapped huskily. Max paled and started to sweat.

"I, uh… just that… what…"

"Now would be a good time to hit the sack," Kai interrupted lowly. The three teens got the hint immediately and sprung up, scurrying in the sleeping quarters. Kai smirked and turned his attention on the gorgeous, blue-eyed male panting underneath him. He pressed a hot kiss on the bare collarbone.

"I knew you missed me," he murmured teasingly. Tyson grinned and tweaked his nose tip.

"Just trying to keep you warm. Don't flatter yourself," he teased back. Kai sat up and pulled Tyson against his chest, running his hands up and down his back. They kissed again, more chastely this time.

"You want to stay on the couch tonight?" Kai murmured, nibbling on Tyson's earlobe.

"Yeah. But not because of what you think," Tyson mumbled absently, enjoying Kai's ministrations.

"Really? Why then?" the slate-haired male mumbled, planting kisses down Tyson's tanned chest.

"I don't wanna crush Lill' Jay." Kai looked at his lover and raised a brow.

"Is that the nickname you've given your _'friend'_?" he asked. Tyson grinned and pulled Kai down on him.

"Nope. He's the one on my pillow."

**The End**

**A/N:** Who wants to study when you can spend your time on pointlessness like this? LOL


End file.
